


Mannequin Swing Dancing

by missmariie



Series: Retail Detail [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Retail, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmariie/pseuds/missmariie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin had a few ideas in his head about how he and Javier’s next meeting would go, but reality wasn't cooperating. </p>
<p>As per usual, it was at least partially Rick's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mannequin Swing Dancing

Kevin had a few ideas in his head about how he and Javier’s next meeting would go. Maybe he’d catch Javier checking out one of the shirtless male models on the posters outside of Just Jeans, and make some clever, flirtatious joke. “You know, I have those jeans at home…” or something to that effect. It would be very _Love Actually_ and Javier would definitely be gay _and_ into him. 

And sure, maybe that plan was a bit weak, but he’d only had a day to work on it. He definitely needed some kind of plan though, because no matter how you looked at it, Javier ticked a lot of boxes in the stereotypical ‘straight boy’ department. Except for the part where Kevin was pretty sure he’d been flirting with him. 

Of course, Kevin’s life was usually more ‘miserable British sitcom’ than ‘blockbuster romance’ and reality definitely had other ideas. As per usual, the whole thing was at least partially Rick’s fault. 

 

The last time they’d let Rick do the window decals, he’d somehow ended up with a customer writing her number on the glass in lipstick. Really really greasy, hard to remove lipstick. Rick had admitted to ‘maybe flirting with her through the window a little bit, but   
I’d really just wanted to see if I could pick someone up using only body language’. That, and Kevin being a little anal about the display had left the storefront glass his designated domain. 

Kevin liked messing with the window displays. Dressing mannequins had a lively chaos to it, and no small child was unmoved at the sight of a man in the window where only clothes and lifeless dolls should be. 

He was trying to squeeze a tiny crop top onto Cynthia (yes, the mannequins had names), when a little girl who had been circling the legs of what looked to be an especially boring adult conversation spotted him. 

Her mouth slid open, and she dropped her raggedy doll comically onto the carpet. 

Kevin waved and her, and she plopped backwards onto the floor in shock. 

That was how it came to pass that the next time Kevin saw Javier he’d just wrapped up a snazzy dance routine with a half-dressed mannequin in the window he was meant to be changing. 

 

His intended audience was bouncing enthusiastically on the spot and squealing with excitement, finally attracting the attention of her parents. He looked away so he could feign innocence, and spotted Javier leaning on one of the pillars nearby, almost catatonic with laughter. 

Yep. This was _definitely_ Rick’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, that was very very silly. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and there are more stories in this verse to come.


End file.
